dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daimon/@comment-63.153.154.164-20131017023811
CAUTION: Long post ahead. Okay, I've only had this game for a month, so forgive me if this is a dumb question. I didn't know where else to ask. Does this game scale daimon loot drops and combat behavior based upon how many times you have faced him? Moreover, does it have a mechanism to prevent loot farming by reloading a checkpoint save? I've beaten DA half a dozen times now, for the sole purpose of completing the one quest I cannot complete: Trappings of Evil. To save my life, I cannot get the traitor set greaves to drop. I've read the page on bitterblack armor, godsbaned myself about 90 freaking times, collected every version of every armor (save those damn greaves) and finally, just resorted to running third stratum post-daimon on hard mode. In short, I have tried everything. My ill luck that I can't get the drop I suppose, but I noticed something odd whilst doing this. Twice now, I have beaten the awakened demon, returned to the surface, found that the armor drops were the wrong type, and decided to go back to the checkpoint save. Both times, where he was easy before (on hard mode) he becomes a total b****. I kid you not, when trying to scale him with gloves of might, I can't even get close to his head without being knocked off by the same damn lightning attack that did nothing to me before. I don't dodge lightning, I just max resistance as best I can. If I survive that, he immediately does the inferno thing, and then casts the freaking apocalypse of stone pillars and whatever that comestion/meteor attack he has. Okay, maybe bad luck again, but what was really odd was that he ate me, or tried to. I have never seen him do that attack other than when reloading a checkpoint save. SOP is to scale the beast, and whallop the living s*** out of his face with either my mace or my dagger-halberd things depending on if I'm a mystic knight or magic archer. Easy enough, worked every time before, so why not now? Why am I now noms for the daimon? I did finally beat him this time, though it cost me a bunch of curatives, few peiapts, and even a wakestone at level infinity (blew me off him and immediately started the rift attack) and he dropped absolute junk. Before, he dropped a lvl 3 armor, with a lvl 3 weapon, a lvl 3 gear, and a lvl 3 weapon in the chests. This time, same as last time I reloaded a checkpoint save, I got one piece of lvl 3 armor and a useless lvl 3 novelty. Has anyone else noticed this? Does anyone know anything about it? I'd test more myself but I hate to have pawns sent back without a nice gift and a nice rating. It happens, sure, sometimes Death shows up while you're fighting two condemned gorecyclopes and desperately trying to keep that damn corrupted pawn mage from casting maelstrom again, but I prefer to avoid it where possible. Any help or even thoughts on the matter would be appreciated. PS, sorry for the text wall. I tried to make it both informative and entertaining. Not the best job, but it's better than "'Tis a portcrystal, Master."